


Advice for Fanfic Writers

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [42]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Advice, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Gen, Inspiration, Inspirational Speeches, Rare Pairings, Shipping, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Just what the title says — advice for writers of fanfiction, especially those who might need some help..





	Advice for Fanfic Writers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

Listen. Do not let anyone tell you what to write or what not to write.

Do not let prevailing fandom interpretations keep you from writing something different. Do not let the personal opinions/perspectives of big-name fans keep you from presenting your own interpretation of characterizations/ship dynamics. Do not be afraid to write for unpopular ships (people will read it and be forever grateful that you created content for _their_ rarepair).

Fandom is a communal experience, yes, but it is made up of individuals. Do not be afraid to stray from the norm. People may disagree with your choices/your interpretations/your writing; that doesn’t make them objectively **right**.

Do not be ashamed to deviate from fandom narrative.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
